


【我宇】《人鱼先生》

by Yourownprivateminnesinger



Category: allby
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourownprivateminnesinger/pseuds/Yourownprivateminnesinger
Summary: 小宇真的是鱼我+宇无明显cp“我”是男孩纸





	1. 人鱼先生 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小宇真的是鱼
> 
> 我+宇
> 
> 无明显cp
> 
> “我”是男孩纸

 

*

情形很尴尬，我和我捡回来的“美人鱼”面面相觑。他刚转醒，坐在浴缸里，不知为何两手交叉挡着前胸，看上去相当无助。我拿来一把刷子、一条浴巾和一件T恤，明明是没什么威胁的日常用品，被他的眼神一衬托，也变得好像胶带、麻绳、电锯似的。

 

“我给你（我指了指他），擦擦鳞片（做了个刷来刷去的手势），然后，你，穿件衣服（抖了抖T恤），明白吗？”

 

他放松了警惕，一脸无语地说：“我听得懂中文，你正常点。”

 

“……好吧。”我脸上有点热。

 

刚用刷子搓没两下，那尾巴就啪嗒啪嗒地使劲摆，水全溅我脸上。

 

“哎！你这刷得太用力了吧？”他坐起来检查自己的鳞。

 

“是吗？”我摸了摸刷上的毛。尼龙制品又粗又硬。“不好意思，这个是用来刷墙砖的，我给换一个。”

 

“唉没事，拿来我自己刷就好……”

 

他认真清理起鱼尾上细细的海草和沙砾，浴室灯光在他银白色的鳞片上变幻。直到这时我迟钝的神经才恢复了惊讶。妈呀，美人鱼，真的有美人鱼。为什么能这么肯定他不是套了一条鱼尾的行为艺术者呢？——因为他没有我们人类膝盖的关节，下半身鱼尾的部分只能拱起一个钝角的弧度。他在浴缸里坐不稳，老是朝后倒，因为盆骨那块的骨头没有用于保持坐姿的部分。

 

我竟然在研究美人鱼的生理结构……

 

他想必是被我看得不自在了，主动打破沉默。

 

“你是在哪儿找到我的啊？”

 

“哦，就崖下那片礁石滩。”

 

这些日子是旅游淡季，我收档收的早，偶尔去一些容易堆垃圾的地方做清洁，即使是社团没有组织公益活动的时候，也会一个人慢吞吞地拾垃圾、散步。

 

“说来你是怎么跑到——啊不，游到那里去的？”我帮他打开花洒，坐到马桶盖上去。

 

他蹙眉想了一会儿，眼睛那块儿皱皱的，所有的疑惑都明明白白写在脸上。

 

“我记得我当时在水底来着？经过了几个鱼群，还有海豚……我去，我想起来了，那群老哥当时在磕河豚，把我一路过的也扎了，然后我就撅过去了。”

 

“哦，这样……”

 

我也不知道该对这种魔幻的经历做什么评价，只能不停扭手上的浴巾。

 

“谢谢啊，你人挺好，够义气。”他乐呵呵的说。

 

“没什么。”

 

说实话，最开始我瞧见他那亮晶晶的鱼尾的时候，还以为自己捡到一条大海鱼，准备带回家做海鲜全席呢。这就没必要告诉他了。

 

他的样子和我以前因为文学影视作品形成的美人鱼概念相差甚远。是男的就不用说了，但他也不像某大片里头那些超能力人种或者某著名国外动画里的npc一样浑身肌肉，反而瘦得像条薄木片。此外，唇边的胡渣看上去跟每个懒得剃胡子的陆地青年没什么区别。

 

他还会说“我去”呢。听口音是北方人氏。

 

或者北方鱼氏？

 

“我叫白宇，认识一下呗。”

 

“你还有名字？”

 

“……”

 

对哦，小美人鱼还叫爱丽儿呢。

 

 

 

 

 

虽然一开始白宇像是有点怀疑我的智力，但是相处了一会儿，我们就很快熟稔起来。

 

特别是在我拿出两听可乐，烧了一桌菜之后。

 

我发现了，这人——姑且就叫这人吧，反正他也有一半是人——绝对有吃货的潜质。我刚在厨房炒完第一道菜，他就大喊“好香啊，香死我了！”并且把尾巴拍得biangbiang响。

 

在浴室对着马桶吃饭毕竟不痛快。得知他的尾巴可以离水，我便建议把他抱去客厅吃饭。

 

“为啥？”他又狐疑起来，“为什么要去外面？”

 

“因为这是我排泄的地方。”我叉着腰，身上还围着围裙。“就是拉粑粑的地方，懂吗？”

 

“懂了懂了。还拉粑粑，好恶心哦。”

 

然后他伸出双手，像小孩子要抱抱一样理直气壮。我感觉我瞬间变成了一个老父亲。

 

我帮他放了浴缸里的水，让他把身上大致擦干，又套上我的优衣库jump合作T恤，才把他横抱起来。衣服空荡荡地挂在他身上。那尾巴没有膝盖关节，随时像是要从我手臂上滑走，搞得我一个健步冲进客厅把他放在了沙发上。

 

由于他还不太会保持平衡，没法坐直，我把放着菜的小茶几挪到沙发扶手旁边，让他趴着吃。我一边挪，他一边感慨，你人太好了，真的好，太仗义了，让我想起了一首歌。

 

“什么歌？”

 

“我唱给你听：老张开车——不对，是老白开车去东北，撞了。肇事海豚耍流氓，跑了。遇上一个东北人，送去医院缝——”

 

“可以可以我知道了。你怎么还会唱这首歌？”

 

“很多来海边的人都唱的啊，我小学的时候就听过了。互相交流学习嘛。”他朝我得意地耸了耸眉。

 

好吧，这很可能是一条来自北方的鱼。

 

白宇很爱捧场，对我的每一道菜都赞不绝口，特别是西红柿炒鸡蛋和土豆丝，就是不太能吃热的东西，得吹很久，吹凉了再入口。

 

一边吃，我们一边商量待会儿怎么把他送回海里。首先，肯定要等到夜深人静了再行动。到时候我开着车把他载到礁岸，他就能自己跳水了。

 

短短的几个小时，我像是认识了一个十分投机的朋友。如果他是人类，我们肯定早就交换微信，约出去撸串喝酒了。

 

“喝酒我知道，什么是撸串？”

 

“就是吃烤串儿。”

 

“烤串儿又是什么？”

 

“就是把肉啊菜啊弄成小块儿，竹签子串起来，撒上调味料，用火烤熟。可香了。”

 

吃货白宇的眼睛里冒出了光：“好厉害，你知道的真多。”

 

“这有什么，我自己就是开烧烤摊的。”

 

“你都烤些什么啊？”

 

“海鲜。虾啊蟹肉啊蚌贝蚝啊各种海里能捞起来的。”

 

说着，我有点心虚地观察了他一下，却发现他完全没反应过来这段话暗示了他多么危险的境地，全程只知道一边咬手指一边“嗯嗯嗯”地点头。

 

心真大。

 

“可惜我钱包弄丢了，不然肯定跟你去搓一顿再回去。”

 

“哪里话，你要是来，我请客。”

 

“好！”他中气十足地鼓掌，还竖了个大拇指。

 

大拇指，海陆通用的大拇指。

 

等到我把他载到岸边，看着他下水之后回想起来，才觉得这情景多少有点不可思议：我竟然跟一条人鱼称兄道弟？生活在海边好几年，我也有过不着边际的关于美人鱼的白日梦，甚至做过关于那部禁片的噩梦。可真的遇到了，却跟捡一醉汉等人转醒之后借钱让他坐车回家差球不远。

 

第二天我干脆没开张，给自己放了个假，下午照常到礁群附近去捡捡垃圾散散步，当作饭后消化，也是为了小小纪念一下我不寻常的经历。可惜的是没跟他合个照。反正给看到了也不会有人信。

 

正当我趴在石头上用叉子去够漂在水上的塑料瓶的时候，一只白得反光的手把它递了过来。

 

“白宇？”

 

他朝我挥挥手，头发跟海草似的贴额头上。

 

“你不是回去了吗？”

 

“那个，我和我家里人走散了，传消息的哨岗鲸让我先等等。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“能……能收留我几天吗？我保证之后会还你房租和伙食费！”

 

我还能拒绝么？毕竟俺们那嘎都是东北银，俺们那嘎都是活雷锋嘛。

 

tbc


	2. 人鱼先生 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小宇真的是鱼
> 
> 我+宇
> 
> 无明显cp
> 
> “我”是男孩纸

*

 

眼下，得先给他置张“床”。

 

我家的杂物间有一方大号水缸，是上一任屋主养观赏鱼用的。我费了点时间做清洁，将其挪到空间最大的客厅，安置在电视柜旁。期间，他就拿鱼尾给我扇海味儿的风，并鼓劲加油。

 

“你小点儿声，邻居都睡了。”我说。

 

“哦哦。”他缩起脖子。

 

把氧气汞安置好后，我把他抱进去，让他试试感觉。

 

“躺得舒服吗？”

 

“可以，相当舒服。”他给我比了个耶。

 

看他被迫弯折的鱼尾，和宛如抖脚般不自觉地拍打玻璃的尾鳍，就知道这小地方并不舒服。但我没有更好的选择，只好让他将就几天。

 

我趴在水缸边上问：“这水是淡水，你能习惯吗？。”

 

“没事，我都行。”

 

躺下去试了几秒，他又坐起来，怪不好意思地看着我：“能换成海水吗？”

 

我摇摇头，转身进了厨房。

 

“倒这么多够了吗？”

 

“再来点，再倒，再倒——诶行，就这样，合适。”白宇搅了搅水，让海盐更快地融化。“你家怎么这么多好东西啊？”

 

他在水里说话，声音瓮在一层介质里，听起来有种不真实的感觉。

 

我想，明天得出门买几斤盐了。

 

连续两天和一位人鱼作伴，晚上果然做了能让我早上醒来还记得内容的梦。梦里，那口水缸的底座变成了一个放大版的煮水器，可以调节至“煮牛奶”、“煮开水”、“煮茶”，甚至“火锅”等不同档位，而我一边加盐，白宇一边报告水的咸淡，等到终于合适了，我便拿起旁边的刀，把胡萝卜和西芹切成一段段地往水里扔，这场面在猫和老鼠里看到过。等切完菜，才突然想起来忘记给他刮鳞片了。

 

可白宇不能吃啊！

 

我终于从梦中醒来，惊出一身汗。我跑到客厅，看到他睡得好好的才松了口气。

 

卖了五年烧烤，料理海鲜已经成了本能。我真是个危险的男人。

 

然而白宇根本无法理解这种危险。他侧卧水中，随着呼吸，不时有一串小气泡从鼻子和微张的口中冒出。不知道他在空气中睡觉会不会打呼。凑近细看，我发现他似乎熬了些黑眼圈出来。还以为他对现实接受良好，但其实连睡觉的时候眉头也轻轻皱着。

 

我轻手轻脚地漱洗、准备早餐。

 

两天不开业，有几个熟客和鱼贩打电话过来询问我的状况，我拿感冒一类的屁话搪塞过去。前一晚一时激动在白宇面前答应了要照应他，但其实一想到在铺子里忙累一整天，回到家还得面对一条人鱼，我的懒病突然就犯了。真想安安静静地打王者荣耀打到去睡觉的点儿。

 

吃完早饭，我正准备跟他打商量，看能不能让他白天睡觉，晚上活动，他却先开口了。

 

“哥，你今天要去做烤串儿吗？”

 

“呃……得先去进点货，怎么了？”

 

白宇舔舔嘴：“那你能不能也带我去啊？我给打下手。我学得很快的！”

 

“你别闹了，你打什么下手啊？水产市场那里全是卖海鲜的，不把你拆了就不错咯。”

 

“那，那我就去看看热闹。拿个衣服什么的把鱼尾盖住不就好了？绝对不给你添麻烦。”

 

他迅速换上一副可怜兮兮的模样，小嘴嘟得老高。“而且总不能让我一直在床上待着吧？我又不是观赏鱼。”

 

我心里跟过电似的，全身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了：“你这么大个鱼了撒什么娇？”

 

“谁撒娇了，我这不是在哀求你，请求你，拜托你，哥，大哥，好哥哥——”

 

“够啦！带你去还不行么！”

 

转眼一看，白宇这厮扒在水缸边上笑得超极鸡贼。

 

我从衣柜翻出来一条紫黄条纹的小毯子，是我还在z市工作的时候买的。他盖着毯子，坐在我那辆小皮卡的副驾驶上东张西望。下楼上车的那一路，我心惊胆战，生怕毯子没盖严被人给看到。

 

“别把头伸出车窗，危险。”

 

我关上玻璃窗，他又自己打开，吹风吹得不亦乐乎。

 

“耶——！我也飙过车啦！”

 

“这才四十迈……哎呀别喊了，羞耻。”

 

“嘿嘿嘿……”他笑得吸了吸口水。

 

这丫一高兴起来就变得好傻。

 

路上，我嘱咐了无数次，要他安静如鸡，只看不说，他满口答应。到了市场，见他表现还算良好，我才把车开进去。

 

往常，我总是在固定的几家买东西，和档主都混熟了，有空聊聊天扯扯皮抽根烟，偶尔也会去其他摊位看一看。下车没多久，正当搬箱子的时候，就看到皮卡那边被人围了一圈，把我吓得够呛，忙跑了过去。出乎意料的是，人群中不时传来一阵笑声。

 

“姐，你这个包好好看，在哪里买的？真想给我妈也买一个。”

 

“哎呀简单，加个微信我把tb链接发给你。”

 

“微信是什么？”

 

“手机拿来，我给你下一个。”

 

“可我没有手机。”

 

周围的人沉默了一秒。

 

从旁边的摊位又窜出来一个大妈，手上提了满满一袋蚬子，献宝似的放到他手上。

 

“来来，这个就是蚬子，拿去叫你哥炒给你吃。”

 

“阿姨，我身上没带钱，等我哥回来问过他再跟你买好不好？”

 

“我又不收你钱，这小可怜，蚬子是什么都不知道，拿回去尝尝。”

 

“阿姨你人好好！”

 

我赶忙过去把箱子放下，掏出钱包就要给钱，没想到大妈一把将我的手推开，将一袋水产扔进车里。

 

“你这个哥哥怎么当的，把你弟弟扔在车里就走开了，万一出事怎么办？”

 

“我……他……能、能出什么事啊？”

 

“车的手刹你拉好了吗？车门锁好了吗？车窗还开着不怕有人打劫吗？”

 

我被怼得无力反驳。白宇把人安抚走了，又和周围的几个叔叔阿姨聊得不亦乐乎，车开到哪里都有人被他高超的搭讪技巧折服，全都是眉目和善的大叔大妈大哥大姐。这仗势我上次只在新年的时候见我那讨人喜欢的小侄子在聚餐的饭店里弄出来过，不过那也是因为当时去的都是亲戚啊？

 

“你真有能耐。”我边打火边说。

 

“啥能耐？”

 

讨长辈喜欢的能耐，我就没有。

 

车子朝店铺开去，此时才刚过八点，一阵咸腥味的风吹进车里，引得白宇吸了好大一口。家的味道，他说。

 

去一趟水产市场，他收获了一袋蚬子，小半斤扇贝，三个生蚝，一条带鱼。如果不是我极力拒绝，还有人要送他一台诺基亚老人机。

 

把手上的东西来回翻了一遍，他兴奋地靠过来，像是要说些什么，又不好意思地缩了回去。犹豫了好一会儿，才扯了扯我的t恤袖子。

 

“哥，你会拿这些做菜吗？”

 

“谁是你哥？”

 

他不敢说话，咬着下嘴唇，脸都红了。

 

“你看起来明明比我大。”我又说。

 

“我还很年轻呢！”

 

“多大？”

 

“二十八。”

 

“什么？还真是……”

 

竟然比我还小四岁。我差点没一脚踩刹车。

 

“哥们儿，你长得也太着急了吧？”

 

“你这叫以貌取人。”他嫌弃到。

 

“乱用成语负分滚粗。”

 

看他盯着手里袋子的样，活像一只面前摆着上好海鲜但是被捏住了后颈的猫。

 

我忍不住笑了。

 

“蚬子爆炒特别好吃，晚上炒？”

 

白宇猛地看向我，抿着嘴憋笑：“好呀。好呀好呀。”

 

说着，毯子滑了一点下来，我赶紧给他拉上来，没想到这样一扯，反而让整个毯子掉了下去。银白色的鱼鳞看个一清二楚。白宇扑过去抓毯子，结果整个上身都翻了下去，脑袋也被毯子盖住，缠斗不止，他又怎么都爬不上来，尾巴不时擦过我的头发。

 

“快快，快点，旁边还有别的车呢！”

 

“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”

 

就在这时，一辆小货车与我并驾齐驱，扇动不止的鱼尾显然把那个司机唬住了。

 

我眼明手快地把白宇毛茸茸的小脑袋压了回去。

 

“这是你钓的？”

 

“啊哈哈是。”

 

“牛逼！”司机大哥竖了个大拇指。

 

我猛踩油门，飞驰而去。

 

tbc


End file.
